


A Quiet Declaration

by AgtSpooky



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/pseuds/AgtSpooky
Summary: For dairwendan, who wanted to see Jared telling his family/friends about his relationship with Jensen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title** : A Quiet Declaration  
**Author** : [ ](http://agt-spooky.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://agt-spooky.livejournal.com/)**agt_spooky**  
**Pairing** : Jensen/Jared  
**Rating** : G  
**Word Count** : 902  
**Disclaimer** : It's RPS people. It never happened, but I wish it would!  
**Author’s notes** : Written for the SPN “timestamp” fic meme  
  
**Summary** : for [ ](http://dairwendan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dairwendan.livejournal.com/)**dairwendan** , who wanted to see Jared telling his family/friends about his relationship with Jensen.  
  
  
  
 

**A Quiet Declaration**  
By AgtSpooky

  
  
  
(10 months after the events of No More Running)  
  
It was the smell of pancakes and sausages that roused Jensen from his slumber, and he rolled over onto his back, stretching languidly, blinking open his green eyes. He sighed contentedly as he relaxed back into the pillow. God, he loved hiatus. Especially when he was back home in Texas to enjoy it. Well, technically not his home in Dallas, but here in San Antonio at Jared’s parent’s place for Christmas.  
  
Jared.  
  
Jensen looked over at the other side of the empty bed, here in the guest room he was staying in. Alone.  
  
It was almost a year now since he’d gotten hurt on set, and that had ended up being the catalyst for he and Jared to begin their relationship. It was a secret one, at Jared’s insistence, and Jensen hadn’t objected, agreeing to take things at Jared’s pace. But after sleeping together every night, either at his place or Jared’s, for so long now, waking up alone sucked out loud.  
  
The secrecy was getting hard on Jensen, who wanted nothing more than to share the fact that he was in love with his family and friends, and to be able to show his affection toward Jared out in the open.  
  
And he knew Jared felt the same way. He’d told Jensen as much. But Jared still harbored fears and concerns, so if he wasn’t ready, Jensen would wait. He knew that the younger man would eventually understand they had nothing to fear.  
  
The smells of breakfast assaulted Jensen’s senses again and he pushed back the covers, rising from the bed. He rummaged around in his suitcase for a clean pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, donning them both before opening the bedroom door.  
  
A quick peek across the hall showed Jared not in his room, so he must be the one in the kitchen, cooking up breakfast on this Christmas Eve morning. Jensen ran his hand through his sleep-mussed hair, making it stick up even worse, as he padded down the hallway barefoot, yawning.  
  
“Mom? Dad? Can I – can I talk to you for a minute?”  
  
Jared’s low voice drifted around the corner and Jensen stopped, not wanting to intrude on Jared’s conversation with his parents.  
  
“Of course, sweetheart. What is it?” Jensen heard Jared’s mother answer and he turned to go back to his room, only to stop at Jared’s response.  
  
“It’s about Jensen. About me and Jensen.”  
  
Jensen’s heart skipped a beat and he leaned against the wall in the hallway.  
  
“Anything wrong?” Jared’s father asked.  
  
Jensen heard Jared give a small laugh. “No, Dad. Everything’s good. Great, in fact.” A pause and then, “You guys like Jen…don’t you?” Tentative, hesitant.  
  
“Of course we do,” Jared’s mother replied, confusion in her voice. “Jared, honey, what’s going on?”  
  
“I’m in love with him.”  
  
A simple, quiet declaration and Jensen forgot how to breathe, his heart pounding in his chest.  
  
“We’ve – we’ve been in a relationship for almost a year now,” Jensen heard Jared continue quietly.  
  
Silence.  
  
Jensen’s throat closed up with fear. Jensen knew it had taken everything Jared had to admit this to his parents and they were going to turn on him, disgusted, repulsed… Jensen was pushing away from the wall, intending to confront them himself, to stand by Jared’s side and tell his parents to go to hell if they couldn’t accept this…  
  
“Are you happy?”  
  
Jared’s father’s question stopped Jensen, and he heard Jared’s loud exhalation of breath.  
  
“God, Dad, yeah.” Jensen could hear the smile in Jared’s voice. “He’s…amazing, and I’m just…I love him. I really do.”  
  
Jensen swallowed thickly, feeling the prick of tears behind his eyes at Jared’s heartfelt words.  
  
“I remember you saying that about Mark, too.” Jared’s mother’s statement made Jensen blink. There was no venom in her voice, though, just concern. “I remember how that ended, how devastated you were. And you haven’t been in a relationship with a man since.”  
  
“Mom, I was a kid! I was seventeen and thought I knew what love was. I was wrong. I know it ended bad…” Jared trailed off.  
  
“We just don’t want to see you go through that again.”  
  
Jensen could no longer conceal his presence, and he took a breath and stepped into the kitchen.  
  
“I won’t hurt him.”  
  
Three heads turned in his direction, and Jensen stared back at Jared’s parents, unblinking, for several heartbeats, before moving to Jared’s side.  
  
“I love your son, Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki,” Jensen said strongly, sincerely. “I can’t promise we won’t have our ups and downs. Any relationship is like that.” Then he turned and smiled at Jared’s shocked face. “But I’m in this for the long haul. That I _can_ promise you.”  
  
Jared’s hazel eyes went soft. “Jen…” he whispered, and Jensen felt Jared’s fingers twine around his own.  
  
Jared’s father cleared his throat and he and Jared looked over at the older man…who was smiling back at them.  
  
“Well,” Jared’s father said, glancing over at his wife, who had a kind expression on her face as well. “I guess that settles things then.” He clapped his hands together. “Who’s ready for breakfast?”  
  
And just like that, with a laugh and a fierce embrace from the tall man standing next to him, Jensen was truly a part Jared’s life…and his family.  
  
**THE END**  
  
~~~~  
  


End file.
